tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Human-Vampire Hybrids (Caitlyn's Lore)
A human-vampire hybrid is one of two supernatural hybrids in The Vampire Diaries. They are an extremely rare species, with only one known hybrid in existence. While they are not as powerful as a full vampire, their natural immunity to vampire weaknesses makes them a powerful species. Human-vampire hybrids possess the characteristics of both humans and vampires. They also possess all of a vampire strengths, along with powerful attributes unique to themselves alone due to their combined heritage such as day walking, and being immune to vervain. While human-vampire hybrids possess all of a vampire's strengths, and none of their weaknesses, they are still susceptible to the blood lust that all vampires have and have been known to be more prone to attacking humans. Evangeline Salvatore is currently the only known human-vampire hybrid. She is assumed to be the first of her kind. DESCRIPTION A human-vampire hybrid is a supernatural crossbreed between a human and a vampire. Due to their heritage, they possess both human and vampire traits. They cannot be harmed by vervain or sunlight, nor do they need an invitation to enter one's house. They have a functioning heart with blood flowing through their system. A human-vampire hybrid's heart beat is said to be very unique. They don't beat as slow as a full vampire's heart however they also don't beat as fast as a human heart. A healthy human heart beats at around 60-100 beats per minute, where as a human-vampire hybrid's heart only beats at around 30 beats per minute - one beat for every two seconds. Because of their unusual scent, they can easily be mistaken for a human, as shown when a ravenous Vicki Donovan attacked and bit Evangeline Salvatore, a human-vampire hybrid. Their skin temperature is slightly higher than that of a full vampire, however to a human they can feel slightly cold. When they feed, their skin becomes warm, but when they don't, their skin feels cold and will continue to get colder the longer they go without human blood. Human-vampire hybrids are immortal and therefore stop aging once they are turned. Despite being immortal, their body's smaller natural changes will occur. They cannot age or grow in size, nor do their gain or loose any weight, but the small things like fingernails, toenails and hair will be able to grow - if they are cut, they will grow back soon. Unlike vampires, human-vampire hybrids do not have fangs. Instead, in order to feed, they are required to use something sharp like a knife to pierce the skin and allow the blood to flow freely so they can feed. Even though they don't have sharp fangs, human-vampire hybrids are still able to bite humans (or who/whatever they wish to feed on) however the bluntness of their teeth means that they have to chew and tear very harshly through the flesh in order to have a steady flow of blood to drink from. The colouring of their eyes however have been known to change during intense emotions, such as rage or threaten: the sclera turns bright red as blood fills it, while dark shadows appear underneath the eyes (the main difference between a human-vampire hybrid and a full vampire), growing darker as the blood rushes. Due to their vampire side, a human-vampire hybrid has enhanced strength, speed and sharp senses. They are able to jump and fall from high places, landing with cat-like grace, even if they're rescuing a falling human in the process, and they're pretty handy at scaling up the sides of buildings with ease by creating dents into the wall with their hands using their enhanced strength. They have no problem with snapping logs bare-handed and uprooting innocent trees, and heavy objects are no obstacle. The more human blood they drink, the faster and stronger a human-vampire hybrid becomes. They also have enhanced senses, with sharper vision, outstanding hearing, and a far superior sense of smell. It should be noted that while a human-vampire hybrid is much stronger, faster and has more sharper senses that a human (and a werewolf not under the influence of the full moon), they are not as stronger or faster than a full vampire or a werewolf-vampire hybrid. Human-vampire hybrids also have the ability to influence humans and bend them to their will: from making them do things, to seeing things that aren't there, and even forgetting about events entirely. However, because hybrids aren't as strong as a full vampire, the compulsion will only work correctly if the hybrid is under the influence of human blood. Vampires do sleep, as many vampire characters have been knocked out and unconscious in the show, as well as Stefan Salvatore experiencing nightmares while doing so, however they don't need to sleep for the amount of time that a human would require. Human-vampire hybrids on the other hand, do require sleep, and they can suffer from fatigue and tiredness (the way a human would) if they go for long periods without sleeping. It is unclear if a human turned by a human-vampire hybrid will become a full vampire, a human-vampire hybrid like themselves, or if the transformation would have no affect at all. However, due to Evangeline's experiences, it is possible for a child to be born with vervain lacing their system if the mother consumes a considerable amount of vervain from the conception right up until the birth, as the vervain in Evangeline's system was what turned her into a human-vampire hybrid. History Evangeline's mother, Amanda Rivers, came from a long line family of hunters that specialized in the hunting of supernatural creatures (mostly vampires), going back as far as the 1500s. Like all hunters, Amanda drank vervain to keep vampires from feeding on her, and compelling her. When she fell pregnant with Evangeline, Amanda knew that she wouldn't be able to defend herself properly in comparison to her not being pregnant. It was then that she decided to double her intake of vervain, hoping that it would somehow gain better protection for her and her unborn child. Amanda consumed a great amount of vervain during the pregnancy, much more than the daily required intake. This amount of vervain rushing through her system also affected the pregnancy, which then caused Evangeline to be born with vervain lacing her blood. This vervain laced blood granted Evangeline natural immunity from the compulsion of a vampire, as well as making her blood literally toxic to all vampires. Zach Salvatore and Amanda Rivers (Evangeline's parents) were made aware of her unusual blood after a blood test was done on her, which showed that her blood contained high traces of vervain lacing her blood. This puzzled doctors completely, but Amanda knew exactly how this came to be about. This constant supply of vervain that laced Evangeline's system meant that she was immune to the compulsion of vampires. If she stopped drinking the vervain, vampires would still not be able to compel her because the vervain that laced her blood was in many ways apart of her. Although Evangeline's blood was laced with vervain and meant that she had her own "defense" against vampires, Amanda and Zach continued to drug Evangeline's drinks with vervain as much as they could. By the time Damon Salvatore turned Evangeline in "You're Undead To Me", she had a rather considerable amount of vervain flooding her system - the vervain that already laced her blood, along with the constant vervain drugged drinks that Zach would give her. When Damon fed Evangeline his blood, the vampire blood had a negative reaction to the transition. Vervain is considered to be extremely toxic to vampires, and so after Damon snapped Evangeline's neck, her blood was able to fight off the vampire transition. It wasn't able to stop the transformation completely however, and only caused the transition to work half way, resulting in Evangeline turning into a human-vampire hybrid. Features Food A human-vampire hybrid can survive on either human food or blood, however the consumption of human blood is a must have requirement for their diet. Like all vampires, if a human-vampire hybrid does not drink any source of blood for a considerable amount of time, they will become severely weak and will ultimately desiccate into mummification. Human-vampire hybrids can ''survive on animal blood, however it is only ''human ''blood that will enhanced a hybrid's strength to it's full potential. Blood will not only satisfy a human-vampire hybrid's thirst, but will also increase their supernatural abilities. Due to their acute sense, a human-vampire hybrid can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave the hybrid with a nasty aftertaste. Although human-vampire hybrids can eat all human food, they have been known to have a very strong taste for meats, including raw meat. It's been mentioned they crave the meats because they can taste the blood within the product due to their enhanced taste. This craving towards meat products is no different from their thirst of human blood, in which they cannot control themselves from not eating it. Evangeline Salvatore, the first human-vampire hybrid known in existence, used to be a vegetarian before her transformation however aftewards she developed a strong addiction to meats. While human-vampire hybrids are part human, they are still part vampire and suffer the same bloodlust temptations that all pure vampires do. The longer a human-vampire hybrid abstains from blood the more likely the hybrid will loose all sense of their humanity and rationality until they finally give into their bloodlust. It should be noted that human-vampire hybrids are more prone to loosing control in the presence of human blood as their self control is only half of what it should be. Human-vampire hybrids are more likely to loose themselves to the blood lust and can find it very difficult to regain control. Nature A human-vampire hybrid is one of two supernatural hybrids in ''The Vampire Diaries Universe. It is unknown whether these hybrids can turn humans into vampires, or into hybrids like themselves. However, due to Evangeline's experiences, it is possible for a child to be born with vervain lacing their system if the mother consumes a considerable amount of vervain from the conception right up until the birth, as the vervain in Evangeline's system was what turned her into a human-vampire hybrid. Human-vampire hybrids are somewhat less feral than pure vampires, only because they are more in touch with their human side which gives them more control over their emotions. However despite this, their emotions are still enhanced due to their vampire side and when pushed to their limits, human-vampire hybrids can appear predatory, beast-like and savage. They growl, hiss, snarl and curl their lips back as signs of aggression when provoked. When they sense danger, they will immediately evade the area. Human-vampire hybrids are said to be quite stubborn, driven and charismatic. It should be noted that human-vampire hybrids live in constant conflict with themselves because they possess both human and ''vampire traits. They almost live in a state of disgust, especially towards their bloodlust, cravings and murderous impulses (which is considered normal for a vampire). This conflict can cause them to develop some deep self-loathing towards themselves, as their humanity is always at war with their natural vampire instincts. Human-vampire hybrids may sometimes refer to themselves, or their situation, as "cursed" because of this. Whenever a human-vampire hybrid is faced with a powerful feeling (such as hunger, anger, happiness, love ect.) their faces transform into a paler complexion, dark shadows appear under their eyes which become darker as blood rushes to their eyes. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Society and Culture Human-vampire hybrids can coexist with humans. Human are mostly oblivious to the existence of human-vampire hybrids, as well as vampires, which makes it easier for the hybrids to co-mingle. Human-vampire hybrids find it much easier to blend in with the humans due to their half human nature. Attitude towards humans Human awareness of human-vampire hybrids Only a very small handful of humans are aware of the existence of literal human-vampire hybrids. Those who are aware of the true existence of these hybrids made this discovery through Evangeline Salvatore, who is currently the only (and perhaps first) known human-vampire hybrid in existence. Throughout history, there has been stories regarding these kinds of hybrids, however they were nothing more than superstition, fiction and myth. Powers, Abilities and Features These powers grow stronger with age and blood. *'Super Strength: 'Human-vampire hybrids are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Despite possessing a vampire's incredible strength, they are in fact not stronger than a pure vampire, as their enhanced strength is only half of what it should be. Human-vampire hybrids will always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human and can easily toss an average size, fully grown human across the room with great speed and force. Other examples of their strength ability include single-handedly lifting a grown man high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, tearing people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts. This, in addition to granting them great endurance, allows them to be much stronger than any human and possibly large animals. Their strength also allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. *'Super Speed: Human-vampire hybrids are capable of accelerating their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see, however they are not as fast as a pure vampire. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blues of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. They move so fast that everything else, when compared to them, appears to be moving in slow motion. *Super Agility: ' Human-vampire hybrids possess superhuman agility. Their agility, balance and coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. They can move, jump, climb, leap several feet into the air and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can perform above-human parkour feats and virtually always land on their feet. *'Dream Manipulation:' Like a full vampire, human-vampire hybrids have been known to control dreams and subconscious, often modifiying dreams, bestowing nightmares or lucid dreaming. *'Heightened Senses:' A human-vampire hybrid's senses are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by pure vampires - this includes super sight, super hearing, touch taste and smell. They are capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than ordinary humans. They retain this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. A human-vampire hybrid's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing them to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't and enabling them to hear sounds an ordinary human can hear but at a greater distance. They can also hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings. Their sense of smell is as acute as a wolf's or dog's, enabling them to track prey for miles by the scent of the victim's blood alone. Human-vampire hybrids are also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. They can also instinctively sense impending danger, usually posed by humans. *'Sunlight: Human-vampire hybrids are completely immune to direct exposure to sunlight, where as all pure vampires quickly incinerate when exposed. They are able to walk around freely - with no daylight ring - and experience no pain or discomfort whatsoever. A human-vampire hybrid's ability to daywalk is in their blood, so if a pure vampire drinks the blood of a human-vampire hybrid, then that pure vampire will be able to walk in the sunlight unharmed. However this daywalking ability will only last for as long as the human-vampire hybrid's blood is in the pure vampire's system - which only usually lasts for about a day. Once it runs out of their system, the pure vampire will burn upon contact with sunlight. *Vervain: Human-vampire hybrids cannot be harmed by touching or drinking vervain. Although vervain is not harmful to human-vampire hybrids in any way, it will in fact stop a human-vampire hybrid's compulsion from working on a human, just as it would stop a pure vampire's mind compulsion. *Invitation: A human-vampire hybrid does not need to be invited into a house in order to enter it. They are not met with a 'barrier' of sorts, unlike other pure vampires. * Mind Compulsion: Human-vampire hybrids have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. Eye contact is a must need in order for the mind compulsion to take full effect. Because a human-vampire hybrid is not as strong as a pure vampire, the mind compulsion only works correctly if the hybrid is consuming human blood. Human-vampire hybrids can't be compelled by vampires, but they can be compelled by original vampires, as they are able to compel both human and vampires alike. Evangeline Salvatore, the only known human-vampire hybrid in existence, is actually immune to the compulsion of an original vampire due to her rare and unusual vervain laced blood. *Immortality: Although human-vampire hybrids are human, they are still vampires and therefore stop aging once they are turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid is immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. It is unknown whether a bite from a werewolf will kill a human-vampire hybrid, as it would do to a vampire, or if it would simply turn the human side into a werewolf, thus turning the human-vampire hybrid into a werewolf-vampire hybrid. *Healing Factor:' Like pure vampires, human-vampire hybrids possess an accelerated healing ability that allows them to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than ordinary humans. They are able to heal from gunshots, stab wounds, torso impalement, and can even snap their bones back into place. It should be noted that because their healing strength is only half of what it should be, certain wounds will take far longer to heal, especially depending on the seriousness of it. Minor wounds such as broken bones or slashes can take seconds or a few minutes, gunshot wounds can take a few hours to heal, however extreme wounds such as torso impalement can take at least a day or so to fully heal. The only limitation to a human-vampire hybrid's healing ability is that they are not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Weaknesses *'Wood:' If a human- vampire hybrid is wounded by wood it will cause the hybrid to become severely weak and if a hybrid takes a wooden stake through the heart it will result in instant death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a human-vampire's heart will result in death. *'Magic: Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of any supernatural creature with a healing abililty to explode. *Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Vampire Bloodline: Human-vampire hybrids who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. *Hunter's Curse:' If a human - vampire hybrid kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. *'Desiccation: Due to their hybrid status, human-vampire hybrids can survive on either a diet of human blood or human food. However, the blood is a must have required intake for their diet, and hybrids who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. *'''Broken Neck:' '''Breaking a hybrids neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. *'Extreme trauma:' Too much trauma can ultimately kill a human-vampire hybrid if they are not given enough time to self heal. Former weaknesses Other Information Myths *In mythology, human-vampire hybrids almost always spend their life as nomads, as they are often rejected by both humans and vampires. Humans reject the hybrids to due their bloodlust and fear of their strengths, and vampires reject the hybrids due to their weaknesses. *Some human-vampire hybrids have been known to become extremely successful vampire hunters due to their advanced abililtes. *According to legend, human-vampire hybrids are not actually vampires, but rather half-breeds. *The correct term for human-vampire hybrid is ''dhampir. It derives from the Albanian language where pire ''means "to drink" and ''dhembe ''or ''dham ''means "teeth" thus ''dhampir ''"to drink with teeth." *Albanian legends state that human-vampire hybrids have untamed dark or black hair and lack a shadow. *There are tales in Bulgarian folklore of vampires searching out virgin girls and creating children with them, but those occurrences are rare. This sexual aspect of vampires is mostly present in South Slavic cultures, even though some Belarus legends have similar occurrences. *In according to some ancient legends, human-vampire hybrids are often depicted as strong, lonely and secretive individuals that sometimes fight with their inner demons and try to withold their humanity from being destroyed by vampiric influences. *In folklore, a child born of a human and a vampire isn't considered dangerous to the (human) mother in anyway. Instead, it's the (vampire) father that can be dangerous to the mother: coming to her every night and draining her of her energy so that she looks like a corpse in the morning. *In other regions, a male human-vampire hybrid is called a "dhampir" and a female human-vampire hybrid is called "dhampiresa". *In the Balkans, it was believed that male vampires have a greater desire for women, so a vampire will return to have intercourse with his wife or a woman he was attracted to in his human life. Known Human-Vampire Hybrids Trivia * Evangeline Salvatore is the first and only known human-vampire in the series. Because she was turned into a hybrid as a result of her vervain laced blood: ** Evangeline is said to have natural immunity to the compulsion of an original vampire. ** Her blood is toxic to all vampires. *It is currently unknown whether a bite from a werewolf will kill a human-vampire hybrid, or simply turn their human side into a werewolf, thus turning them into a werewolf-vampire hybrid. *It is currently unknown whether human-vampire hybrids can reproduce or not. **Although, considering Klaus was able to father Hope due to his half werewolf nature, it ''may be possible for Evangeline given that she is half human. **However, given the fact that vampires are not designed to physically change, and the female body is required to change in order to accommodate the size of the growing fetus inside of her body, this may have a devastating effect on both the mother and the unborn child. *Although human-vampire hybrids possess all of a vampire's strengths but none of their weaknesses, they are still susceptible to the blood lust temptation that all vampires have. **They are actually more prone to loosing control because their self control is only half of what it should be. *Human-vampire hybrids are the only supernatural being (the other being vampires and werewolf-vampire hybrids) unable to be affected by vervain. They can touch it, even drink it, without sustaining any injuries. *If a vampire drinks the blood of a human-vampire hybrid, it will enable them to walk in the daylight unharmed. However, this will only last for as long as the hybrid blood is in their system, which usually lasts about a day. Once that day has passed, the vampire will be once again vulnerable to the sun. *Like Klaus and Hope, Evangeline is the first of her kind to exist. *As a result of Evangeline's death, human-vampire hybrids were considered extinct for several months. *If a human-vampire hybrid does not find a way adapt, accept, or find a way to deal with their "situation", then they will go insane of their inability to age as their half human minds are unable to comprehend their immortality and adapt their situation the way a full vampire can. *They are the only vampire related species not to possess any fangs. **This is thought to be a result of their half human nature. *As a result of a human-vampire hybrid's slow heartbeat, when their heart increases in fear or anxiety their heartbeat sounds like that of a regular human heartbeat. This can make it confusing for vampires (or any supernatural creature with enhanced hearing) in picking up feelings of anxiety or fear the human-vampire hybrid is feeling, as their rapid heartbeat can easily be mistaken for a regular human heartbeat. Category:TVD Lore Category:Lore Category:Fantasy Lore Category:Caity95